Caged Up
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Azula is locked up like a crazed animal. Mai comes to visit with news to tell her former best friend. But Mai cannot escape the guilt...  hints at Maiko and Maizula


**Author Notes:** _This ficlet was for the Fic-Prompting Challenge in Round 3 of **atlaland**. If you wish to know more about **atlaland**, please look at the bottom of my profile page._  
><em>The story was written for <strong>fire_lord_azula<strong>'s prompt "Azula/Mai. Claws and knives."_

* * *

><p><strong>Caged Up<strong>

* * *

><p>Her footsteps echoed down the corridor as she walked, each step sounding confident and strong. The opposite of what she was feeling. She pulled her red cloak tighter around her shoulders, trying to find some warmth in the dingy prison surroundings. Then she saw the light at the end – an orange glow in the fog of darkness. She straightened her back, trying to keep a hold of that confident exterior and her usual coolness, despite her fear at what she was about to do.<p>

"Azula." Mai said, as she stopped outside the bars.

Inside the cell a bundle of darkness in the corner twitched. The torch outside the cell flickered slightly, as though in acknowledgement.

"Azula, I know you can hear me." Mai repeated. The bundle in the corner moved, lifting its head up and glaring over through dishevelled hair. Golden eyes piercing through the darkness.

Mai sighed. Although she could not rid herself of her deep-set fear of Azula, she also couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She almost felt like it was her fault her friend was locked up – because she had hurt her deeply by choosing Zuko over his younger sister. Then again, Azula had never been very stable. She'd always been like a calm before the storm, cool and collected but with an energy simmering under the surface threatening to explode with the slightest provocation. Perhaps it was that unpredictability which made Mai so scared? Yet, it thrilled her. It was exactly what she could not be and being around Azula, though frightening, was never dull.

Now Azula was locked up in a cell, alone and in the dark, like some sort of wild animal.

And Mai was here to poke the beast.

Mai's hand twitched under her cloak. She relaxed as her fingers skimmed the blade she had hidden away – just in case. It brought a wave of relief. With her speed and her knives she could defend herself if Azula became too violent.

"I came here to tell you something." She announced, looking into Azula's burning glare. She paused, wondering if she should be telling Azula after all. She felt she owed it to her; after all, they had been friends for years. Even if she had become uncontrollable and crazy Mai still cared for her. Perhaps more than she should.

"Just spit it out and leave already." Azula croaked bitterly.

Mai startled at the sound. It had been so long since she'd heard Azula's voice. It brought back memories. All the fun times. All of the hurt. Mostly it made her realise just how much she missed her.

"I came to let you know that Zuko and I are getting married next month." She paused, waiting for Azula's reaction. Seeing none, she took a step closer to the cell bars. "They didn't want me to tell you, but you have a right to know. I wanted you to know." Azula sat unmoving. Mai wondered if she had even been listening. After a few moments of silence, Mai gave up on hearing a response and turned to leave.

"I suppose you think that by telling me you are doing something noble? Letting poor, pathetic, crazy Azula know about the Fire Lord's business? About her family and friends who abandoned her?" hissed Azula. Mai looked back. Azula had stood up and was now glaring back at her, her face twisted into a scowl. "Let me tell you, Mai, that I don't care about you or Zuko, or anyone else out there. You betrayed me."

Mai almost cringed at the reminder. But she somehow stood firm. She maintained her calm façade. It only seemed to infuriate Azula.

"You betrayed the whole Fire Nation, along with my useless brother! How dare you show your face before me!" Azula rushed forward and crashed against the bars, frantic and fuming. Mai stepped back, her hand twitched to grab her knives. Azula's hands were bound together, but the Princess had never let such thing stop her before. "I hate you! I hate you!" Azula roared, fire burning in her eyes as she thrashed against the bars, her arms writhing to escape their restraints. Mai noticed her fingernails. Talons. Claws. Sharp and deadly. They poked out from under the bindings, glinting in the tiny flickers of light. Azula poked her arms through the bars but the claws could not reach. Mai was too far back. She began screaming in frustration, continuing her mantra of hatred.

Mai couldn't help but feel hurt. Though Azula could inflict no wounds on her with her claws bound as they were, Azula's words injured her more than she could let on. The barbs of hatred brought fresh guilt and made her pity her former best friend. Her future sister-in-law. Standing on the other side of the cage made her wonder if Azula was not the animal here. How could any decent human allow this to happen to someone they love? Mai turned away, unable to face Azula's vitriol anymore.

"I hate you!" Azula continued to scream, her voice hoarse, and thick with tears.

"Well, I still love you." Mai said quietly as she walked away, her own tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> _Thank you for reading! Feel free to review and leave any comments or criticism._ _It's all greatly appreciated._


End file.
